


Señales

by yochan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yochan/pseuds/yochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que la vida te habla a través de señales, que si  aprendes a escucharlas y seguirlas te guiaran a la felicidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señales

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito originalmente para el Drarrython en el 2011, participe para el equipo fanon con el reto #8 "Obsesionándose rápidamente"  
> Dejo aqui el link al original: http://drarrython.livejournal.com/149600.html  
> Aunque es viejito quise traerlo a esta pagina para no perderle en la inmensidad del internet, espero que si es de su interés lo disfruten.

 

 

 

 

**Señales.**

 

  

  
Dicen que la vida te habla a través de señales, que si  aprendes a escucharlas y seguirlas te guiaran a la felicidad.  
  
La primera señal quizá había sido en aquel  tren  donde se habían conocido.  
  
Draco Malfoy, el niño mimado y egocéntrico yo-soy-lo-máximo  te había ofrecido su amistad,  y quizá sin tanta gente alrededor influyendo en aquella escena tu habrías tomado  su mano y aceptado su amistad.  
  
  
Las siguientes a enumerar, pueden ser todas aquellas veces que el destino los puso uno frente al otro en rivalidad, empezando por las casas asignadas, anótese aquí que la segunda fue posiblemente el hecho de que  podrías haber quedado en Slytherin.   
Los partidos de Quidditch, el hecho de que tu fueras  tan malo en pociones y Draco tan bueno en ellas,  que el elfo que quería ayudarte resultara propiedad de su familia, y que ambos, tu y Draco, terminaran caminado en aquel bosque juntos, podrían llevar la numeración a cifras insospechadas.  
  
  
En las mas importantes, esas que difícilmente  alguien podría ignorar, podemos citar que en la guerra  eran de bandos enemigos, pero que ese hecho en lugar de alejarlos los unió mas,  a ti te llevo a obsesionarte rápidamente con Draco  (aunque sinceramente obsesionado con el ya tenías un rato) y a seguirlo por toda la escuela, cual vulgar stalker.  
La guerra   puso en ambos la vida del otro en sus manos y ambos decidieron salvarla,  la  madre de Draco  decidió salvarte también, y ahora sabías que el padrino  de Draco, Snape, también tenía la consigna de ayudarte. Que el tuyo propio era tío segundo de Draco  Malfoy.  
  
Incluso la varita de Draco había terminado en tus manos.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Draco  Malfoy , Draco Malfoy,  tu vida había estado atestada de ese apellido y ese nombre ¿Cómo pudiste  no notarlo antes?  
  
Aunque claro cuando   estás en medio de una guerra, siendo perseguido por un señor oscuro que quiere matarte hasta en los sueño o como te dice Draco  “cuando eres tan lento” es normal que no notases todas esas señales que la vida casi te gritaba.  
  
  
Así que paso el tiempo y sus vidas se separaron y cada quien tomo su camino hasta que como no las ultimas señales te dieron en la cara.  
Su primogénito y tu segundo hijo habían nacido el mismo año, aunque eso puede ignorarse, no así el hecho de que se hayan convertido en los mejores amigos, y que  eso te obligara a llevar una relación más estrecha y amistosa con Draco Malfoy.  
Que ambos empezaran sus trámites de divorcio el mismo año, y que justo ese año Scorpius y Albus hubieran rogado por unas vacaciones juntos en las playas de Italia, como recompensa por sus buenas notas, fue una señal que difícilmente y a estas alturas hubieras podido o querido ignorar.  
   
Pero _esa_ que te hiso entender de golpe  todas las señales que la vida te había dado,(y tu habías ignorado) haciéndolas caer sobre tu mente como un remolino confuso y a la vez tan claro, vino en forma del orgasmo más placentero y poderoso que hubieses tenido nunca.  
  
Y en una playa de Italia, bañado en sudor y placer, por fin habías escuchado a la vida, y por fin habías alcanzado la felicidad, aunque a estas alturas sospechabas que mas bien, ella por fin te había alcanzado a ti.  
    
   
**Fin**  
  
Este es el primer fic que me atrevo a escribir de estos chicos, así que si encuentran algun error ya saben por que y no duden en hacérmelo saber XD.  
Por cierto espero que quede bien al reto y al team, por que estoy un poco confundida en eso también.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5 años después de haberlo escrito, obviamente note varias fallas en el, pero quise dejarlo así, por que así lo escribir y es bueno recordar las fallas para luego mejorar.  
> Aun así una disculpa por las faltas y gracias por leer.  
> =)


End file.
